


I Hate You

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damerux, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gingerpilot, M/M, Resistance Hux, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Done for my corona-cation gingerpilot roulette on my tumblr, number 17. "I Hate You."Summery: Armitage and Poe get into a fight, and things get said that are instantly regretted.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Hate You

"I can't believe I ever-" Poe threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"That makes two of us!" The red-head cut him off. "You are by far the single, most irritating man I have ever met!" 

"Well you've obviously never met yourself then!" Poe countered. 

"Why I ever put up with you in the first place." Armitage spat, venomously.

"I- I-" Poe slammed his fists onto the table in front of him. 

"You what?" Armitage challenged, voice unwavering, despite what he feared the pilot would say next.

"I hate you!" Before he could register what he was doing, the glass that had be sitting on the table was sailing across the room and had shattered against the wall behind Armitage. 

"Shit." Was all Poe muttered before storming out of their quarters, leaving Armitage frozen where he stood. Slowly that weighted feeling ran down his back and settled in the pit of his stomach heavily. Moving slowly, on instinct, he turned and looked at the wet spot on the wall behind him and the shards of glass on the floor. It wasn't until the tear slipped from his cheek that he realized he was crying. 

Stumbling away from the broken glass, Armitage collapsed into one of the chairs around the table, letting his head fall into his hands. 

"I hate you." 

"I hate you." 

"I hate you." 

"I wish you'd never been born." 

"I hate you, you bastard." 

Poe's voice began to mix with Brendol's in his head until the two became indistinguishable, and it was all Armitage could do to keep from coming apart completely. Surely Poe didn't hate him? Did he? He'd said it, so he must've, some darker part of Armitage reasoned. But he also said he loved you. Another part of him argued. So which was true? It was hard to focus on what was true and wasn't while his father's voice still echoed around his head echoing Poe's own. Some primal part of him coiled in fear at his former abuser's voice. 

Something moved to his left, pushing some of the glass across the floor, startling Armitage. The apologies and pleas died on his lip when he saw it was only Dio. It must've hidden away during their fight, Armitage couldn't blame the droid either. 

"H-Hello." The little droid greeted. 

"Hello, Dio." Armitage knew better than to reach down to touch it. 

"Hurt?" It rolled away a couple of inches and leaned back, something Armitage recognized as the droid's equivalent of a human cocking their head. 

"Yeah, Dio. I'm hurt." He whispered, unable to stop the tears now. How could he have been so stupid? To think that someone like Poe, someone as wonderful and kind as Poe, would ever stoop low enough to care for him. 

"W-Where?" The droid rolled closer again, and Armitage thought it was almost looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to gesture to an injury. 

"It's not like that, Dio." Armitage tried to explain. 

"Sad." It wasn't a question, but Armitage nodded anyway. "Poe hurt Tage." What happened next caught the former general off guard, as Dio moved even closer and leaned against his leg. Even though all logic dictated that droids couldn't feel emotion, Armitage could almost testify to the opposite in that moment.

"Thanks, Dio." Armitage whispered, reaching down to brush his fingers over the droid's antenna, unsurprised when Dio rolled back again, stuttering out a "No thank you," as it went. 

"Sorry." Armitage couldn't help but whisper. 

"Poe loves Tage." The droid spoke up after a moment of silence. 

"I'm not so sure, Dio." Armitage deflated. 

"Poe's an idiot." With that, the droid rolled off again, leaving Armitage to chuckle to himself, though it did little to ease the pain.

Maybe it would be better if he left. Moving as if on auto-pilot, Armitage stood and made his way into their room, feeling as if a part of himself had just died. He felt as if he was back in space, on a dreadnought, with duties to preform and standards to uphold. Unconsciously squaring his shoulders, Armitage set about gather his few meager belongings from Poe's space, ignoring his tears. The majority of his stuff had been placed into neat piles on the bead, waiting for him to get his bag and pack, when he'd turned to make sure he'd grabbed everything. That's when it caught his eye. It was a book. Old, and bound with nerf leather. Bound books such as these were hard to come by, even more so in the Resistance. It must've taken Poe a lot of effort to find and obtain, and as such was one of Armitage's most prized possessions. Now an inner war raged on whether he should leave it or take it. He didn't think he could look at it and know he'd never be worthy of the one person who he'd wanted so bad to be worthy of. He was considering leaving it somewhere where Poe could find easily, if only to cause him a fraction of the pain Armitage now felt, when he was startled by a voice behind him.

“Please don’t go.” It was Poe.

“I don’t belong here.” Armitage muttered over his shoulder, “I don’t belong with you.” It wasn’t a correction, but an addition to the previous statement. He didn’t belong here. The only place he’d semi-belonged was on the bridge of a star-destroyer. And he most definitely didn’t belong by Poe’s side, the poster boy of the Resistance with the ex- First Order general. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. And oh, how he wanted to belong. He really did, but it was simple. He did not.

“But you do. Here. With me.” Poe had come close enough to wrap his arms around him now, his forehead pressed into Armitage’s back, keeping him there.

“Poe-“ Armitage started before Poe cut him off.f

“I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you too much.” Poe whispered against his back, the words barely audible. It took a moment for Armitage to realize Poe was crying. “Please, don’t leave- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." 

"You're not the only to blame. I shouldn't have egged you on, I'm sorry." Armitage spoke quietly and brought his hands up to cover Poe's own intertwined hands holding onto him like a lifeline. 

"That's no excuse. I shouldn't have said what I said." Poe shook his head against Armitage's back. 

"We both said things we regret," Armitage turned to face Poe now. 

"I hurt you." The shorter man argued. 

"It doesn't matter." Armitage reached down to take Poe's hands in his own from where they'd fallen limply to his sides. 

"It does." Poe finally looked up to meet Armitage's eyes. "I never want to hurt you." 

"It doesn't, because I forgive you. You didn't mean it." When Poe began to protest again, he cut him off quickly, "Because if you did, you wouldn't be here now." Poe couldn't argue that, so instead he reached up to pull the taller man down into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave and questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below. (Note: As of now, the roulette is still open on my blog general-ly-exhausted on tumblr.)


End file.
